The present invention relates to world wide area networking. More particularly, the invention provides a technique including a method and system for using a global traffic management system coupled to a plurality of content servers for a service fee. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. For example, the invention can also be applied on a private network, and the like.
The Internet is a world wide “super-network” which connects together millions of individual computer networks and computers. The Internet is generally not a single entity. It is an extremely diffuse and complex system over where no single entity has complete authority or control. Although the Internet is widely known for one of its ways of presenting information through the World Wide Web (herein “Web”), there are many other services currently available based upon the general Internet protocols and infrastructure.
The Web is often easy to use for people inexperienced with computers. Information on the Web often is presented on “pages” of graphics and text that contain “links” to other pages either within the same set of data files (i.e., Web site) or within data files located on other computer networks. Users often access information on the Web using a “browser” program such as one made by Netscape Communications Corporation (now America Online, Inc.) of Mountain View, Calif. or Explorer™ from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Browser programs can process information from Web sites and display the information using graphics, text, sound, and animation. Accordingly, the Web has become a popular medium for advertising goods and services directly to consumers.
As time progressed, usage of the Internet has exploded. There are literally millions of users on the Internet. Usage of the Internet is increasing daily and will eventually be in the billions of users. As usage increases so does traffic on the Internet. Traffic generally refers to the transfer of information from a Web site at a server computer to a user at a client computer. The traffic generally travels through the world wide network of computers using a packetized communication protocol, such as TCP/IP. Tiny packets of information travel from the server computer through the network to the client computer. Like automobiles during “rush hour” on Highway 101 in Silicon Valley, the tiny packets of information traveling through the Internet become congested. Here, traffic jams that cause a delay in the information from the server to the client occur during high usage hours on the Internet. These traffic jams lead to long wait times at the client location. Here, a user of the client computer may wait for a long time for a graphical object to load onto his/her computer.
From the above, it is seen that an improved network for transferring information over a network is highly desirable.